The Eds, The Witch, and the Monkey Man
by Tzyoku
Summary: A new girl from another world moves to Peach Creek, and tries to make everyone's lives better, while at the same time trying to win Double D's Heart.. But, she may have lured something terrible to them. Can Double D help save the Culdesac? Or Die trying?


Hello everone, I'm Tzy. :D

I'm 12 Years old, but I'll be 13 soon.. Er, in March, but anyhow. I've always been good at stuff.. All kinds of stuff.. But, writing was never one of the things I thought I was good at. Well, I had this dream a few weeks ago.. And, it was cool.. So I wrote about it, and my mom said it was cool.. NOW I'M PUTTING IT ON HERE:DDD

Sorry, I'm hyper at the moment. x3

Anyhow. I hope you like it. It will eventually get kinda PG-13: Violence, Romance, Drama, and maybe some Angst and Character Death. So, you'ze warned. x:

All the current Characters don't belong to me.. But, I like to think Double-D is mine.. ;D

I'll have quite a few of my own Characters later on, and one will be coming up in the next chapter.. And - WHO KNOWS! - I may even throw in some people from other TV shows, Movies, or books. xD

**The Eds, The Witch, and the Evil Monkey-Man**

Chapter 1

'Something StupED This Way Comes'

"Great.." Eddy mumbles, walking down the hallway of Peach Creek Jr. High, hands burried in his pockets. Beside him is Double-D, backpack resting over his shoulders, bouncing slightly with each step. "I can't believe the stupid Principal is _forcing_ us to come to the stupid Thanksgiving dance thing.. Next thing you know, we'll actually have to dance..!" Eddy barks, groaning loudly as he stops by his locker, takes out a few books, then continues on his way out of the school. Rolling his eyes, Double-D quickens his pace, trying to catch up. Finally reaching the main door, Eddy pushes them open with his side and runs to a large tree in the middle of the huge Schoolyard. "Where's Ed? I told that idiot to meet us here!" Eddy yells, tossing his books on the ground as Double-D finally manages to reach him.

"He said he had something to do." responds Double-D while attempting to catch his breath.

Eddy Snorts, "What could Ed possibly have to do?"

"I don't know." Double-D says, shrugging a bit. "Maybe he had to do something at home."

With a yawn, Eddy sits on the ground, leaning against the tree, "Yeah. I guess Sara could be making him do her chores.." He snickers, putting his hands on the back of his head so he wouldn't get bark in his hair.

"If that's the case, then we should go save him.." Sighs Double-D, "Sara is most likely tearing him apart.."

Eddy laughs, but gets a scowl from Edd. He mumbles unhappily, then stands up, hands still on the back of his head as he starts walking toward a near-by alleyway, "I guess we might as well go save whatever may be left of him." He replies, chuckling to himself. Double-D sighs again, then quickly follows him.

The alley, being an odd alley thing, was bright, short, and led right to Ed's house. Eddy and Double-D walk around to the side of the house and over to the small window over Ed's room. Eddy squats down, looking inside to find Ed fast asleep in his chair, the TV still on. "Why's he so tired? He sleeps through most of our classes." He chuckles slightly, then shrugs. "Now that I think of it, I'm tired, too. I'm gonna go hit the hay."

(( The following is from Edd's Point of View ))

"I hope you don't hit the needle on accident." I said to him, chuckling quietly to myself. Of course, I was talking about the needle in the haystack, which in my current exausted state seemed to be slightly funny. Sighing softly as Eddy gave me a confused look, I began walking slowly towards my house, stopping once to wave back to Eddy, who was already home. Tired as I was, I managed to make it to my house, dropping my backpack in the designated basket beside the front door as I slipped off my shoes, replacing them with slippers. I wandered into the kitchen and over to the refrigirator, reading a sticky note on it that instructed how to make myself a salad. It was hardly concidered an adequate meal, but it'd do - I wasn't too hungry, anyway.

I pulled out the required ingredients, cut them into easily edible pieces, then put them in a bowl, followed by some salad dressing. After eating it slowly, I made my way up the stairs and into my room, falling onto my bed and quickly covering myself in blankets. I was deep in thought, even much so that I didn't even do my homework or get into my pajamas, but I did manage to brush my teeth.

_ ' No one understands anything I say, I can't even have a proper conversation with my friends.. I'm wasting my knowledge on these imbaciles, yet they refuse to even pretend they're listening.. I wish I had someone to talk to, someone who will actually listen to what I say.. I just wish I didn't feel so alone.. '_

**The End of Chapter One.** 0:

I had to cut this chapter short. One, because I'm out of ideas. Two, because I want the next part to be in a new chapter. And, Three, because It's 5 AM and I haven't slept at all.. x.x


End file.
